Identity Crisis
by Indigo Mirages
Summary: Tidus awakens one morning to find that he's not quite himself.
1. Chapter 1

_The usual legal stuff: I don't own the stuff I'm writing about, though I doubt anyone would think for a second that I do. Square-Enix own the characters, original story and other bits and pieces that this story is based on._

**Final Fantasy X**

**Identity Crisis**

_**Chapter One**_

Tidus knew that something was wrong the minute he woke up. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt off. The intense physical training required of a top Blitzball player ensured that he was very in tune with his body, and he could feel that something was definitely up; the signals he was receiving were all wrong.

Opening his eyes, he saw the same roof above his head that he'd seen the night before as he settled in to sleep. But was it the same? Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember that stain over where two of the walls joined. Something else within the room was wrong, too. A soft, sweet smell slowly invaded his nostrils. It was a familiar odour, but one that shouldn't have been there in the bedroom. Perfume?

When the group stayed overnight at an Inn on their journey, they took out two separate rooms; one for Wakka, Auron and himself, another for Lulu, Rikku and Yuna, the summoner who they were accompanying on her pilgrimage. Tidus sat up to take a better look at the room around him.

An alien sensation, a weight hanging gently from his chest, made itself known all of a sudden. Glancing down, everything began to make a lot more sense. There, protruding from his chest, were what must certainly, unmistakeably, be female breasts. Looking across the room, he saw the two other beds as expected, but the heads resting on the pillows on top of them clearly belonged to Rikku and Yuna.

Slowly standing up, he made his way towards the bathroom door. This wasn't right, it _couldn't_ be right. And yet, he felt the round globes on his chest bob gently as he walked. The movement of his hips seemed slightly more pronounced, a vaguely feminine swing, and his centre of gravity, he was sure, was different. He reached for the door handle and noticed how different his hand looked; it was small, the skin much paler than his own had been, and the nails were painted a vivid purple.

Stepping in front of the half-body mirror that hung on the wall, he immediately recognised Lulu staring back at him, though the hair was not up in its usual style, instead hanging about the face, somewhat messed from the night's sleep and her dress, with its complicated arrangement of belts, was replaced with a dark-coloured nightdress. Looking into the mirror and seeing someone watch back was an experience surreal beyond words.

After a few moments observing the face in the mirror, which bore a look of surprise and confusion, his eyes were drawn down to his ample new bosom. Alternating between watching the mirror and stealing glances down at his new body, he slowly reached up and took a breast in each hand. He knew Lulu had a large chest but they seemed positively huge from this new vantage point, the soft flesh overflowing the dainty hands that tried in vain to hold them.

Numerous thoughts were bouncing around his head. What had happened, and how was it even possible? If he had become Lulu, had she become him? This last line of thought seemed the most likely to produce results. He went to the bedroom to retrieve Lulu's dress before returning to the bathroom. Closing the door, he slipped the straps of the nightdress down his shoulders, letting it drop to his feet. Stealing a glance at his reflection, greeted by a view of Lulu in her underwear, he made his best effort to get into the unfamiliar garment. The corseted midsection squeezed his waist and adjusting the low-cut neck to sit properly around his bust, which he thought might pop out at any time, took longer than he expected. Looking into the mirror he ran a hand through the hair that now hung from his head, deciding to just leave it down.

Moving past the beds and to the door, he took a deep breath. Listening to Rikku and Yuna's gentle breathing as they slept, he slowly twisted the handle and stepped out to find his old body and, hopefully, some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_The usual legal miscellanea: I don't own the stuff I'm writing about, though I doubt anyone would think for a second that I do. Square-Enix own the characters, original story and other bits and pieces that this story is based on._

**Final Fantasy X**

**Identity Crisis**

_**Chapter Two**_

Pulling the door closed behind him, Tidus prepared to face the world outside the hotel room as Lulu for the first time. As he considered that, an idea came to him: maybe this was all a hallucination. Here he would be, exiting the girls' bedroom frocked up in Lulu's dress; talk about a sight to see! _'Or maybe,'_ he thought, _'it's all a dream, and I'll wake up at any minute.'_ As pleasant as that possibility was, however, he doubted it was true. All of this felt too real.

As he approached the front door of the Inn, he saw Wakka and himself, or at least whoever it was in his body, out on the beach getting their morning practice. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as the pair pulled off a great array of Blitzball manoeuvres that would be impossible for an untrained individual. Reflecting on the years of practice it had taken for him to be able to perform those kinds of feats, he began to consider that maybe it wasn't Lulu out there in his body. He'd had some problems getting dressed this morning, let alone firing off her strongest Black magic spells; could she really be out there doing that after such a small time in an unfamiliar body?

This new idea was a bit of a spanner in the works. If nothing seemed to be up with his body, then it would be best not to confront it and Wakka outright; if someone came up to him claiming to have woken up in someone else's body, he'd probably have thought they were mad (until this morning, at least), and having people think he'd gone crazy wasn't going to help anything. It might be best then, he decided, if he took a different approach, pretending to be Lulu and observing, trying to figure out what had gone on. With this in mind, he headed back to the bedroom.

As he stepped through the door, he looked at the two other beds, both of which had been vacated. Sitting on the edge of the one he had woken up in this morning, he pondered the situation some more. He was in Lulu's body but she, apparently, was not in his. In fact, nothing had seemed off, in the least, with his body. It was exactly where he expected it to be, doing exactly what it normally would be. Standing up, he remembered the moves he had seen his body perform that morning. Crouching down, he thought he might try his hand at one of the simpler ones. He leapt into the air and backflipped, landing gracefully upon the bed in an upright position. Or at least, that was the plan. In reality, he found himself draped over the bed. The jump had started well enough, but as he began the flip he found that maybe, just maybe, Lulu's body wasn't suited to this sort of activity. His breasts seemed to have a life of their own. Bra or no bra, he figured they'd have to be held down by some kind of powerful magic to stop them moving. Roughly half-way around, he found his legs and waist meeting with the bed, his head facing the ground. This body just didn't have the leg strength for that kind of jump.

_"You should probably leave that sort of thing to us smaller girls, Lu,"_ he heard a voice say. Glancing up, he found himself face-to-crotch with the green shorts of Rikku.

_"Oh. Rikku,"_ he said, an embarrassed tone in his voice. _"I didn't realise you were still here. I thought you must have gone to breakfast."_

_"Nah, I had to go to the toilet first._" she said. _"I was on my when I saw you attempting your acrobatics act. Like I said, you should leave that to us smaller girls; I thought you might knock yourself out, or give yourself a black eye at least."_

_"What does my size have have to do..." _he started, but was interrupted by Rikku giving a couple of quick pokes at his left breast. _'Oh, right,' _he thought.

_"C'mon!"_ she said, heading for the door. _"Yunie's waiting for us, and I'm starving."_

Now that he thought about it, he was hungry. He had to play along as Lulu for now if he wanted to find out the truth behind what was going on, and there was no point doing it on an empty stomach. With that in mind, he joined Rikku and the pair headed to the Inn's dining area.


End file.
